


stinger

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: We didn't get a stinger in the finale, so I wrote a little bit of one for myself. :)
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Bobbi Morse
Comments: 22
Kudos: 54





	stinger

“Mack? You still here?”

“Yeah, sorry. Had to take a call on another line.”

“Kind of rude to call and then immediately hang up on me, asshole.”

“What can I say? I’m a busy guy.” Mack paused. “So, can you make it?”

“For you? Anything.”

“I’ll see you soon, Barbara.”

“We'll see you soon, Mack.”


End file.
